The present invention relates to headsets worn on the ear, and more particularly, to a foldable hook for connecting a headset to the ear of a user.
Headsets enable a user to carry out two-way communications while still leaving a user""s hands free to perform other functions. Headsets are used with wireline telephones, wireless telephones and a variety of other communication devices wherein two-way communications occur between a user and another party or a voice actuated device.
One type of headset useful with portable communication devices are headsets that are attached to only the ear of a user, using some type of a hook or attaching component. The hook affixes the headset to the ear or head of the user and positions a speaker near the user""s ear and a microphone near a user""s mouth to enable hands free communication. These types of headsets are very popular with, for example, mobile telephones wherein a user may continue to perform other functions such as driving or working while still communicating via their mobile telephone. The problem with these types of headsets arises when they are not in use, i.e., placed upon the ear or head of a user. The combination of the main body of the headset and the hook for attaching it to a user produces a large product which is not easily stored. A headset having a hook sticking out from the main housing does not easily fit within a pocket or purse of a user. Additionally, the hook extending from the body of the headset makes it difficult to remove the headset from the storage area since the hook may snag or catch upon other items. Thus, there is needed some manner of providing a apparatus to provide a compact and more efficient storage for the headset when not in use.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing and other problems with a foldable hook for affixing a headset to an ear or a user. The foldable hook consists of a first member having first and second ends. The first end of the first member rotatably connects to a headset. A second member also has first and second ends. The first end is rotatably connected to the second end of the first member and contacts at least a portion of the ear of the user. An integral third member can be used for rotating the second member about its connection with the first member and for rotating the first member about its connection with the housing of the headset.